


Blue triangle

by Elina11



Series: The Second World War [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Other, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: The only thing Oliver knew about his friend was that he was a migrant. And his name is Paul.





	Blue triangle

**Author's Note:**

> About the history and concentration camp rolled late.  
> I know that Paul has a David star, but there’s a peculiar vision. Therefore, the usual blue triangle - so noted then migrants.

Oliver is clearly out of luck. Of course he was lucky with his family - full-blooded Aryans, in good standing with Hitler. Clearly believe in his greatness.

And they curse their son for forbidden love.

What could he do when he met that guy? A little traveled, but because beloved. At the beginning of a friendship that slowly flowed into love. Oliver even wanted to talk about it, although there was a big risk of being misunderstood.

But everything was decided by a bullet and some kind of “rat” that laid it. Now only a pink triangle reminds of his love, but a hole in the chest.

However, this could live. Just turn off the emotions and keep them to yourself. And during the year it was possible.

Until Paul arrived.

***

This little man with an uncertain appearance caught Oliver's attention as soon as a new batch of prisoners arrived at Buchenwald. The man still could not understand what nation this guy was and why he hooked him. Perhaps openness and optimism. Where it takes is a mystery, because the situation is clearly not positive. But the gaze of gray eyes seemed to glow with inner fire.

At first, however, Oliver tried to keep him at a distance. I didn’t want to become attached - the last Jewish man to whom I had the same feelings was taken to the “Angel of Death” - a doctor who conducted experiments to help the Aryans against the Russians. Climate, treatment - tested for prisoners.

More than that, Oliver did not see the man.

Therefore, from Sparrow - this was the name of this guy in the barracks - he tried to stay away. Of course, not so clearly, because it would have caused suspicion if he shied away from the usual migrant. Although he helped in certain cases, if Paul had problems. However, the guy himself tried to solve them, because Oliver just became for him something of a support. Could just be there and be silent - Paul is able to be silent, despite all his talkativeness. At such moments in the eyes of chameleons (they could change from lighting, because Oliver did not begin to remember what true color) sadness and longing shone. There was something else, but the man could not determine it - Sparrow turned away and looked away.

***

\- Tomorrow they will take us away, - Paul broke the silence. The voice was soft and slightly cracked. As if it will kill them. Paul knows, but silence was difficult.

\- Where? - touched a narrow shoulder Oliver.

\- I can not say. I can not yet - find out on the spot.

Oliver did not like the intonation - usually Paul is cheerful even in situations where there was despair. But here it’s like emotions under control, and in fact something is choking him. Fear, horror - sometimes incomprehensible. Paul is well able to mask emotions, despite all the openness.

\- You are afraid? - Oliver gently hugged him. Incomprehensible tenderness covered him, making him flinch and pull him to her. Paul simply looked ahead with a blank stare, but the posture gradually relaxed. A thin hand covered Oliver’s wide palm, making him flinch. Such warmth is strange, but at the same time soothing.

\- Do not think about death - we will survive and still see the world outside this wall. Do you believe me?

Paul smiled sadly. Then he lowered his head to his chest.

\- I want to do so much, but we are unlikely to survive. Let's not look into the future?

\- Afraid of the future?

\- If it will be of course. But soon we will obviously be dead. So do not think about the future - think about the present.

Far off were the soldiers' talks. Hidden by the wall of the barracks, men felt their own world. Even though Oliver feels only sympathy and affection, can he go further?

\- Everything will be fine, - he whispered softly, holding the guy to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Something often hugs my stories end. Probably it will be difficult for a friend, well, or I am so arranged.  
> Why this particular triangle - if you look at Paul’s parents, they are clearly not from Germany. Mom from Poland, dad from Czechoslovakia. Maybe something by kinship is mixed, who knows. And in appearance is clearly a migrant. Therefore...


End file.
